Cesarstwo Himalajskie
thumb|264px|Flaga Cesarstwa Cesarstwo Himalajskie- jedno z trzech ostatnich ludzkich państw na Ziemi. Położone w Himalajach. Organizacja Cesarstwo Himalajskie jest monarchią patrymonialną rządzoną przez tak zwane Tian Zi. Cesarstwo Himalajskie obejmuje swoją władzą większą część Himalajów. Nie posiada jednej stolicy a trzy: Ladakh, Taktshang i zbudowane po Zdarzeniu, Mocainu. Historia Himalaje łańcuch górski leżący w rejonie, gdzie mieszkało więcej ludzi, niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Nic zatem dziwnego, że setki milionów ludzi uciekało w ten rejon przed Opętanymi, albo aby się tam schować, albo by przez nie przejść i udać się dalej. Do końca Zdarzenia, w Himalaje uciekło ponad 200 milionów ludzi. Tylko Indie, Pakistan i Chiny stworzyły w swoich częściach łańcucha górskiego specjalne strefy dla swoich obywateli. Osoby które nie przebywały w tych strefach, zdane były na siebie. Sojusz Największym wyzwaniem dla ludzi ktorzy wybrali Himalaje jako swoje schronienie nie byli Opętani, a wyjątkowo surowe warunki życia. Strome wzgórza, temperatura sięgająca -40 stopni i wiatry wiejące z siłą 150km/h zabiły więcej ludzi niż Opętani, którzy w tamtym okresie nieszczególnie byli zainteresowani tamtym rejonem. Najwięcej ofiar było wśród części Nepalu, Bhutanu i Mjanmy, ponieważ rządy tych krajów nijak nie były w stanie zabezpieczyć swojej części Himalajów. Dlatego też rządy Indi, Pakistanu i Chin zawiązały w 7PZ sojusz w Gangtoku, na mocy którego stworzyły Sojusz Ālaya (w tłumaczeniu schronienie). Sojusz ten natychmiast przejął kontrolę nad częścią łańcucha górskiego, należącego wcześniej do Nepalu, Bhutanu i Mjanmy. Rzadko kiedy natrafiali na opór. Po przejęciu tych części, rozpoczęli wielki projekt tworzenia organu państwowego, co wiązało się między innymi z budową dróg, fortec oraz wspólnego systemu obrony. Co prawda Chinom i Pakistanowi trudno było się dogadać z Indiami, ale dawni rywale postanowili zakopać topór wojenny w obliczu zagrożenia. Do procesu utworzenia organu państwowego przystąpiono natychmiast. Wysadzono Nathu La, przełącz będącą największą i najczęściej używaną drogą na Himalaje, stworzono również szereg twierdz wokół gór oraz rozpoczęto budowę muru, mającego uchronić Sojusz od ataków Opętanych. Jednak wszystko się zatrzymało, po Pierwszym Szturmie Opętanych. Pierwszy, Drugi i Trzeci Szturm Pierwszy Szturm Opętanych miał miejsce w 12PZ gdy wielka horda Opętanych próbowała dostać się do Moskwy przez Himalaje. Atak nastąpił od strony Chin i Mjanmy i pokazał potrzebę istnienia sprawnej infrastruktury i dobrej organizacji. Siły chińskie wraz z cywilami musieli bronić się przed siłami Opętanych w odciętych od siebie enklawach. Dowództwo Sojuszu często nie wiedziało gdzie wysłać żołnierzy, bowiem nie wiedziano gdzie dokładnie trwają walki a gdy już się tego dowiedzieli, żołnierzy powstrzymywały silne wiatry na stromych wzgórzach oraz brak dróg. Nieocenioną pomocą okazali się buddyjscy i hinduscy mnisi ktorzy od tysiącleci zamieszkiwali Himalaje i którzy przed Zdarzeniem byli tępieni przez rząd Chin. Znali oni bardzo dobrze góry i byli w stanie przeprowadzać żołnierzy jak najkrótszą drogą. Z kolei mnisi z Xiaolin robili to samo, przy czym walczyli ramię w ramię z żołnierzami. Pierwszy Szturm zakończył się w 15PZ wygraną Sojuszu, jednak straty ludzkości były ogromne (ponad 2mln ludzi, w większości cywile). Drugi Szturm miał miejsce w 17PZ i miał podobne podłoże co pierwszy. Tutaj również wielka horda próbowała przejść do Moskwy przez Himalaje, jednak tym razem zaatakowała ze strony Chińsko-Bhutańskiej. Tym razem obrońcy byli nieco lepiej przygotowani, jednak bitwa i tak była krwawa. Zniszczono wiele nowo zbudowanych dróg a straty ludzkości wynosiły 3mln. Trzeci Szturm rozpoczął się w 22PZ i był zupełnie inny od poprzednich. Tym razem Opętani zaatakowali od strony indyjskiej i byli kierowani przez Beliara. Beliar był potężnym Opętanym posiadającym umiejętność samoregeneracji a zanim poprowadził hordy na Sojusz, jego największym osiągnięciem było zniszczenie Kalifatu oraz spalenie Medyny. W Trzecim Szturmie brało udział mniej Opętanych, ale byli oni świetnie dowodzeni i atakowali najsłabiej bronione miejsca, dzięki czemu szybko wdarli się na teren Sojuszu. Najpierw na część indyjską, potem pakistańską i chińską. W ciągu trzech miesięcy, Sojusz Ālaya został powalony na kolana a przed Opętanymi broniły się już tylko położone wysoko w górach klasztory mnichów. To właśnie w jednej z takich klasztorów, Ladakh'cie, ludzie po raz pierwszy usłyszeli o białowłosej, czerwono-okiej kobiecie karzącej nazywać się Tian Zi. Tian Zi bez wątpienia była Opętaną, jednak po tym jak jako dziecko została przygarnięta przez Xiaolińskich mnichów, poczuła z ludźmi więź. Przejęła więc kontrolę na Ladakh, dowodziła jego obroną i walczyła ramię w ramię z żołnierzami. Gdy już oczyściła Ladakh, zorganizowała armię i ruszyła z nią odbić pozostałe tereny Sojuszu Ālaya. Mimo że Tian Zi rozerwała na strzępy Beliara w 29PZ, to tereny Sojuszu udało jej się odbić dopiero w 34PZ. Cesarstwo Mieszkańcy Sojuszu zorientowali się, że dotychczasowa władza nie jest w stanie ich obronić i coś musi się zmienić. Oczywistą kandydatką na nową przywódczynie była Tian Zi, jednak wielu ludzi nie zgadzało się, aby rządziła nimi Opętana. Jednak pojawili się ludzie którzy twierdzili, że Tian Zi nie jest Opętaną a Boginią, zesłaną przez niebiosa by wspomóc ludzkość w tej trudnej dla niej chwili. Pogląd ten dosyć szybko przyjął się wśród ludzi a Tian Zi wykorzystała to i ogłosiła się władczynią absolutną wszystkich ludzi mieszkających w Himalajach. Zmieniła nazwę kraju na Cesarstwo Himalajskie i rozpoczęła reformy. Jedną z pierwszych reform było usunięcie stref chińskiej, indyjskiej i pakistańskiej co bardzo pomogło w utworzeniu jednolitego państwa. Następnie ogłosiła, że Cesarstwo Himalajskie będzie monarchią patrymonialną, co oznacza że wszyscy jego mieszkańcy byli własnością Tian Zi. Jako język obowiązkowy do nauczenia wybrała japoński, bowiem Japończycy byli jedyną mniejszością mieszkającą w każdej części Cesarstwa. Nie zakazała przy tym swoim poddanym nauki ich ojczystych języków. Pierwsza Tian Zi umarła w 41PZ, pozostawiając po sobie zjednoczone państwo oraz córkę, Tian Zi II. Kontynuowała ona dzieło swojej matki. Obecną władczynią Cesarstwa Himalajskiego jest Tian Zi IX. Przez wzmożoną aktywność Lordów Ghouli, wielu sądzi że jest ona ostatnią Tian Zi. Organizacje Shūjīng thumb|Jedna z siedzib ShūjīngShūjīng zajmuje się biurokracją i administracją w Cesarstwie Himalajskim. Wśród jej zadań można znaleźć: pobieranie podatków, spisy ludności, przesyłanie wiadomości po całym Cesarstwie, nadzorowanie prac Gildi, Gurandoāmī oraz Dworu Tian Zi. Shūjīng zastąpiło Urząd Aministracyjny z czasów Sojuszu. Po powołaniu większość struktur pozostała taka sama a największą zmianą było wprowadzenie do niego Konfucjanizmu oraz większości jego pojęć. Każdy członek Shūjīng musiał obowiązkowo nauczyć się "Pięcioksięgu Konfucjańskiego" oraz postępować zgodnie z jego zasadami. Organizacją przewodzi Wielki Kajcho. Posada ta jest dożywotnia. Tèbié thumb|148px|Zabójca z TèbiéTèbié jest skrótem od Tèbié wěiyuánhuì yǐ jiāndū dǎjí dírén (Komisja Specjalnej do Walk Wrogami Władzy) i jedyną pozostałością po byłym wasalstwie Cesarstwa Himalajskiego, Wszech-komunistycznej Republice Ludowej. Było to małe, niewiele większe od Carstwa Wszechmoskiewskiego, państwo które powstało po śmierci pierwszej Tian Zi. Jej założycielami byli zatwardziali komuniści, którzy nie przyjmowali do wiadomości powrotu monarchii. Próbowali wszcząć przewrót który miał zamienić całe Cesarstwo Himalajskie w Republikę Ludową. Zostali jednak powstrzymani i mogli zostać zabici, gdyby nie oszczędziła ich druga Tian Zi. Pozwoliła im istnieć dalej pod warunkiem że złożą jej hołd, na co (z bólem serca) musieli przystać. Wszech-komunistyczna Republika Ludowa została zniszczona w czasie Wojny Siedmiu Kłosów, jednak Cesarstwo wiedziało co zrobić z jej ludźmi. Poproszono ludowych komisarzy aby walczyli z dezinformacją oraz wszelkimi buntami na terenie państwa. Komisarze zgodzili się. Do ich zadań należy: zwalczanie rzeczywistych i domniemanych przeciwników Cesarstwa, niszczenie zorganizowanego oporu wobec władzy oraz inwigilacje ludności. Gildie thumb|290px|Siedziba Gildi "Hien Cmentarnych" (plik z anime Fairy Tail)Gildie są w dużej mierze organizacjami niezależnymi, mimo że podlegają Shūjīng'owi. Członkiem Gildii może zostać każdy kto tego zapragnie i przejdzie przez specjalne testy. Istnieją 4 Gildie: Złodziei, Hien Cmentarnych, Zabójców oraz Medyków. Gildia Złodziei jest najbardziej niezależną z Gildii. Nie okrada jednak Cesarstwa ani jego mieszkańców, a Opętanych oraz ruiny dawnych miast i wiosek. Wyróżniają się zręcznością, szybkością oraz sprytem. Gildia Hien Cmentarnych pod wieloma względami przypomina Gildie Złodziei, jednak zajmują się oni przeszukiwaniem pola bitwy. Zbierają zużyte strzały oraz inne ważne rzeczy, niejednokrotnie ciała. Gildia Zabójców złożona jest ze skrytobójców oraz trucicieli. Tian Zi wysyła ich na misje w których trzeba szybko zabić konkretnych Opętanych, lub przywódców zorganizowanego oporu wobec władzy. Gildia Medyków jest organizacją, której członkowie zobowiązali się wspomagać biednych oraz uzdrawiać chorych i rannych w czasie walk z Opętanymi. Gurandoāmī thumb|201px|Cesarski KusznikReformy Pierwszej Tian Zi nie omineły wojska. Broń palna, pancerna i pojazdy musiały odejść w niepamięć a zastąpiono je wynalazkami, które służyły państwom Azji przez tysiąclecia. Broń palną zastąpiły łuki oraz kusze, broń pancerną Trebuszety oraz katapulty a zamiast pojazdów żołnierze Cesarstwa zaczeli używać koni oraz osłów. Dodatkowo zmieniono nazwę z Sił Zbrojnych Sojuszu na Gurandoāmī (w tłum. Wielka Armia). Jest to największa organizacja wojskowa jaką posiada Cesarstwo. Złożona jest z wielu kobiet i mężczyzn, jest pierwszą i często ostatnią linią obrony Himalajów przed okrutnymi Opętanymi. Członkami Gurandoāmī najczęściej zostają fanatycznie nastawieni młodzi ludzie, chcący zabijać potwory w imię swojej Tian Zi. Żołnierze zmuszeni są walczyć z potwornościami gorszymi niż ich najgorsze koszmary w niekończącej się wojnie o przetrwanie rasy ludzkiej. Jednak gdyby nie ich poświęcenie, Cesarstwo Himalajskie nie mogłoby przetrwać tych 300 lat. Śikārī thumb|192px|Członek ŚikārīŚikārī są organizacją założoną po to, by tropić i zabijać Opętanych. Są to najlepsi i najodważniejsi z wojowników Cesarstwa Himalajskiego, tam gdzie zwykły żołnierz się wycofuje, Śikārī wałczą i zwyciężają. Kiedy fale Opętanych nadciągają, Śikārī są skałą o którą się rozbijają. Wojownicy ci walczą tylko i wyłącznie wręcz i przy użyciu broni białej. Szkoleni są w Klasztorach położonych na szczycie najwyższych gór Himalajów, od dziecka przyzwyczajani do bólu i cierpienia. Szkoleni we wszystkich znanych w Azji sztukach walki, od Wushu po Karate i Kung-Fu. Indkoktrynowani w nienawiści do Opętanych i fanatycznym oddaniu i miłości do Tian Zi. Nie boją się nikogo i niczego, nie posiadają imion, więc śmierć ich nie znajdzie. Mają tylko numery wytatuowane na plecach. Taktyka stosowana przez Śikārī różni się w zależności od jednostki, dowódcy, wroga i mnóstwa innych czynników. Mogą uderzać razem z całą armią na samym przodzie, lub uderzać szybko, sprawnie i boleśnie. Nie można jedno znacznie określić liczby ich taktyk, ponieważ praktycznie za każdym razem jest ona inna, i dostosowuje się do wroga i sytuacji. Religie W Cesarstwie Himalajskim jest wiele religii. Buddyzm, Hinduizm, Islam, Kult Kami, Konfucjanizm a nawet Chrześcijaństwo. Jednak z czasem, gdy kult Tian Zi wzrósł, wiele religii zaczęło uważać ją za wybrankę swoich bogów. lub nawet za jedną z nich. Bitwy Lista ważniejszych bitew, kampanii i ofensyw w których uczestniczyło Cesarstwo Himalajskie. Czwarty Szturm Opętanych (44PZ)- '''bardzo krótki atak Opętanych. Cesarstwo Himalajskie zostało zaatakowane przez latających Opętanych, jednak silne wiatry oraz temperatura wokół gór, zabiły je zanim zdążyło to zrobić wojsko. '''Bunt 'Komunistów (48PZ-49PZ)- '''miał miejsce w paru miasteczkach w dawnej chińskiej części Himalajów. Na jego czele staneli zatwardziali komuniści, którzy chcieli zamienić Cesarstwo w komunistyczną republikę. Buntownicy przegrali wojnę, ale Tian Zi II pozwoliła części z komunistów na założenie Wszech-komunistycznej Republiki Ludowej. Warunek był jedynie taki, by państwo to złożyło jej hołd, pomagało w walce z Opętanymi i składało coroczny trybut. '''Piąty Szturm Opętanych (51PZ-58PZ)- '''sporej wielkości atak Opętanych, pierwszy (i bynajmniej nie ostatni) szturm, który nastąpił z głębi Sub-kontynentu Indyjskiego. W 51 PZ Cesarstwo Himalajskie zostało zaatakowane przez olbrzymią hordę Opętanych, którzy za wszelką cenę chcieli zdobyć Himalaje. Atakowali tysiącami na najróżniejsze, nawet najsilniej bronione pozycje. Jednej dużej grupie udało się złamać obronę w okolicach Sikkim i tylko zmyślny manewr Gurandoāmī, dowodzonych przez Tian Zi II uchronił Cesarstwo przed zalaniem przez hordy bestii. '''Szósty, Siódmy i Ósmy Szturm Opętanych (60PZ-77PZ)- '''trzy wielkie szturmy Opętanych, wszystkie nadeszły od strony Subkontynentu Indyjskiego. Całe szczęście Tian Zi II a potem Tian Zi III wraz ze swoim wiernym wojskiem zdołały rozbić większość ich sił u stóp Himalajów. Gdy w ostatniej wielkiej bitwie Ósmego Sztumru, Tian Zi III znalazła wśród konających Opętanych osobnika inteligentnego powiedziała "Ludzkość została przez was zepchnięta na sam koniec łańcucha pokarmowego. Nie wystarczy to wam? Czemu wciąż nas atakujecie?!". Opętany odpowiedział "Tutaj są jacyś ludzie?". 'Łowy Ludziołapów (75PZ- 188PZ)- 'konflikt pomiędzy Cesarstwem i Ludziołapami zaczął się jeszcze w czasie Ósmego Szturmu Opętanych. Ludziołapy przybyły od strony dawnych Chin i Rosji i chociaż było ich około 12 mln, to zaatakowały Cesarstwo Himalajskie w małych grupach, w nieokreślonych odstępach czasowych. Ludziołapy byli łowcami polującymi na (niespodzianka) ludzi. Najpierw w nieznany sposób wchodzili na teren Cesarstwa i ukrywali się, szpiegując ludzi i poznając otoczenie. Następnie zabijali po jednym, czasem dwóch ludzi i sprawdzali reakcje władz. Dopiero po zapoznaniu się z każdą możliwą opcją, atakowali miasteczka i walczyli z Gurandoāmī. Stosowali głównie metody partyzanckie i walczyli w małych grupach dlatego Cesarstwo Himalajskie nigdy nie było w stanie zabić dość wielu, dostatecznie szybko. Jak na ironię, najwięcej z nich zginęło podczas Wojny Siedmiu Kłosów i Dziesiątego Szturmu z rąk Opętanych. '''Wielka Rekonkwista (81PZ-88PZ)- '''próba zdobycia terenów poza Himalajami dla ludzkości. Początkowo wojska pod dowództwem Tian Zi III odnosiły sukces za sukcesem, jednakże po napotkaniu paru wielkich hord Opętanych, Gurandoāmī musiało się wycofać na tereny Cesarstwa. '''Dziewiąty Szturm Opętanych (92PZ-97PZ)- '''kolejny szturm hordy Opętanych przybyłych z Subkontynentu Indyjskiego. W czasie tego szturmu, obrona Himalajów była bardzo dramatyczna, bowiem konwoje dla Gurandoāmī były niszczone przez bandy Ludziołapów, jednak ostatecznie Opętani nie przebili się do Cesarstwa. '''Wojna Siedmiu Kłosów (100PZ-120PZ)- '''rozpoczęła się gdy członkowie Gildii Złodziei wrócili ze swojej misji i opowiedzieli o tym, że odnaleźli żyzne tereny niedaleko Cesarstwa, pełne ludzi i jedzenia. Na dowód przynieśli siedem kłosów zboża oraz człowieka imieniem Sioge, który miał być wysłannikiem ludzi żyjących poza Cesarstwem. Tian Zi IV wysłała więc wojsko oraz dyplomatów i poprosiła Sioge'a by pokazał im miejsce z którego pochodzi. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich, podczas swojej drogi armia nie natrafiła na ani jednego Opętanego. Od czasu wyruszenia Gurandoāmī i dyplomatów mijały miesiące a nikt się nie odzywał. W końcu do granicy Cesarstwa dotarło trzech ciężko rannych żołnierzy, którzy opowiedzieli całą historię. Po dotarciu na miejsce wskazane przez Sioge'a, ludzie z Cesarstwa dotarli do ruin dawnego Chengdu. Zamieszkiwała je garstka ludzi oraz hordy Opętanych, wszyscy kontrolowani przez istotę, która z wyglądu przypominała człowieka. Istota (która przedstawiła się jako Mędrzec) przejęła kontrolę nad wieloma żołnierzami i wśród Gurandoāmī rozpoczął się wewnętrzny konflikt. Żołnierze kontrolowani przez Mędrca mieli jednak przewagę i wolni ludzie nie mieli szans na wygraną. Albo poddawali się woli Mędrca albo ginęli. Tylko trójce ciężko rannych żołnierzy udało się uciec i ostrzec Cesarstwo, które musiało gotować się do obrony. W 102PZ od północy nadciągnęły liczące setki tysięcy Opętanych i ludzi, wojska Mędrca. Po roku oblężenia, siłom Mędrca udało się dostać do Cesarstwa i opanowali całe Himalaje, poza miastami Ladakh, Taktshang i Mocainu. Walki wewnątrz Cesarstwa trwały 17 lat i zakończyły się gdy Tian Zi IV zabiła w samobójczym ataku Mędrca, zabijając również wszystkich, którzy byli pod jego kontrolą. '''Dziesiąty Szturm Opętanych (150PZ-162PZ)-' Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Po Zdarzeniu